Behind Blue Eyes Songfic
by Jitz
Summary: This isn't really a songfic, just a verse or chorus at the start of every chapter. Sirius does where the unthinkable and flees. NO SLASH!
1. James

I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters.  
This is a story, with a verse/chorus added in.  
It is a story though.  
  
The song is 'Behind Blue Eyes', by Limp Bizkit.  
I don't own this song, or pretend I do!  
  
If this sounds out of character, it probably is.  
  
Behind Blue Eyes - Songfic.  
Chapter One  
James  
  
No one knows what it's like.  
To be the bad man.  
To be the sad man.  
Behind Blue Eyes.  
  
Sirius was in the 5th year boys dorm room, looking out the window, and grinning madly.sss  
  
A robed figure ran out of the castle, which Sirius could see in the moonlight. The figure was running towards the Whomping Wallow.  
  
Sirius started chuckling.  
  
James strolled into the dorm room. "Hey Padfoot. What's up?"  
  
Sirius was now laughing loudly, and more hysterically. He pointed out the window, where the figure was now picking up a long branch.  
  
"Sirius. is that Snape?" James asked uncertainty.  
  
"Yep! He wanted to know where Remus went." Sirius said delightedly. "It serves him right, after all he's done to us. That'll teach the slimy git, eh? Give him a bit of a less-"  
  
"FUCK!!!" James swore and sprinted out of the room, down the stone staircase, across the common room, past the Fat Lady, down 7 flights, past the double oak doors, and across the lawn to get to the Whomping Wallow.  
  
He picked up the branch, and pressed the knot. The hole opened, and James jumped in it. He took out his wand and muttered, "Lumos."  
  
The tip of his wand shone brightly, as James jogged along the passage, until he came across Snape, frozen with fear. The werewolf was advancing on them, licking his chops, smelling the blood.  
  
James reached out and grabbed a handful of Snape's robes. He yanked him behind him. "RUN!" he yelled at Snape. Snape didn't move. He still seemed frozen stiff.  
  
"EXPELLARIUMS!!!" James yelled, pointing his wand at the werewolf. It was knocked back several feet. It seemed momentarily stunned, like Snape, but then shook itself free.  
  
Snape had already started moving. He sprinted along the passageway, not looking behind him.  
  
James followed suit, but he could hear the werewolf on his heels, snarling, dying for a taste of blood.  
  
"ARGH!" James screamed, as the werewolf swiped his leg, blood pouring out of it.  
  
The werewolf could see, hear, and taste the blood on the air. It growled greedily, hungrily. It had been so long since the taste of fresh blood.  
  
James had reached the hole, and jumped out. The werewolf attempted to follow, but the hole closed up, and James could hear as its snout hit the trunk.  
  
James turned around to go to the castle, when something hit him across the head, knocking him off his feet. "Ow!" he cried, getting to his feet, as something whipped across his shoulder. He sprinted out of reach of the Whomping Wallow.  
  
He turned around, to look at the castle. Snape probably ran off to Dumbledore, James thought dully.  
  
He thought he saw the silhouette of Sirius in the Gryffindor Tower. He looked away, angrily. He didn't even want to think of Sirius.  
  
4 robed figures ran out of the castle. "IT WAS HIM!!!!!" Snape screamed, pointing at James.  
  
James supposed that nearly dying did that to a person.  
  
"What happened, Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked, when the group had reached James.  
  
"Black! Black did it! He told me-" Snape started, but was cut off by Dumbledore's stern glare.  
  
"Is this true, Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked James, looking him in the eye.  
  
James looked at his feet. Sirius was his best friend, but he had tried to kill someone. He wanted someone dead. If Sirius had waited one more second, Snape would have died. A shiver ran down James's spine. "Yes" he said, still studying his feet.  
  
"Care to explain, Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked sounding disgusted.  
  
"Snape always wanted to know where Remus went, so Sirius told him. Then Sirius told me what he'd done, and I went to get Snape." James's voice was low.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked sick.  
  
"Is it true, Mr Snape, that you wanted to know where Remus went?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes" a very sulky Snape answered, "But, why is there a werewolf running around the school, for goodness sakes!"  
  
Dumbledore just looked at Snape, his blue eyes blazing fiercely. "He has as much right to go to this school, like any other student. Never talk to anyone about this again. Understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then go back to your dormitory. 20 points off Slytherin."  
  
Snape left, in a huff.  
  
"Minerva, kindly get Mr Black and come to my office. Poppy, please go back to the hospital wing, I'll send James there, once we are done in my office." Dumbledore requested.  
  
The woman left to do as they were told, which left Dumbledore and James. Without saying a word, or looking at James, Dumbledore strode off to the castle, following the woman. With one last look at the Whomping Wallow, James followed him. 


	2. Sirius

I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters.  
This is a story, with a verse/chorus added in.  
It is a story though.  
  
The song is 'Behind Blue Eyes', by Limp Bizkit.  
I don't own this song, or pretend I do!  
  
If this sounds out of character, it probably is.  
  
Behind Blue Eyes - Songfic.  
Chapter Two  
Sirius  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be hated  
To be fated  
  
To telling lonely lies  
  
"FUCK!!!" James swore, and ran out of the room. Sirius bit his tongue. He thought James would be happy to see Snape get a bit of a shock. He certainly would.  
  
Why was James so angry? Remus wouldn't hurt Snape. would he? We know him. he wouldn't hurt anyone. Sirius thought.  
  
Sirius turned his attention back to the window. He saw James picking up the branch, and the tree freezing, then James jumping in the hole. he disappeared.  
  
Sirius knew what to do immediately. He grabbed his wand from his bag, stuck it in his pocket and grabbed anything that looked like his and chucked it in his trunk. Then he opened James's trunk and grabbed the invisibility cloak, which he put in his pocket. Then he opened his bedside table, and got his Gringotts key, which was threaded around a long, fine, gold chain, and put it around his neck.  
  
He looked at his open trunk. He slammed it close, then put a shrinking spell on it, and put it in his pocket, along with the invisibility cloak.  
  
Sirius looked around the dorm room, and saw his broom propped up against the wall. He grabbed that, and shrunk it, putting it in his pocket. He took the invisibility cloak out, and threw it around himself, as Peter ran into the room.  
  
"Sirius? Are you in here? James just left, and he looked really angry, so I was wondering if you knew where he went? Sirius?" Peter called out.  
  
He got no reply, so he left, running down the stone staircase.  
  
Sirius quickly walked across the dorm room, and down the stairs. He strode across the common room to the portrait hole, and then realized he was invisible. He waited for someone to go out.  
  
He was in luck. Lily Evans and her friends walked to the portrait hole, then out of it. Sirius quickly followed. They went along various staircases and hallways, and then turned left to go to the owlery.  
  
Sirius turned left, striding the empty corridors to the front doors. He looked around shiftily, the pushed them open, running into the Forbidden Forest. He jumped on his took his miniature broom, and returned it to it's normal size. He pulled the massive cloak around him and mounted his broom with difficulty.  
  
He zoomed straight up, narrowly missing the trees. He pulled himself horizontally, and found the Hogwarts train tracks.  
  
Half an hour later, he was beginning to regret his hastiness. He was frozen to the broom, and had almost fallen off twice.  
  
He had been flying for 3 hours when he did fall off. He was 5 meters from the ground, so all he got was a few scrapes and a black eye. He climbed back on his broom, however, pulling the invisibility cloak tighter around him, as it was starting to come loose.  
  
After another hour flying, he was exhausted. He decided to go to sleep on the train tracks. He got to sleep within 5 minutes.  
  
Sirius had a nightmare. Thunder was coming towards him, chasing him. He tried to run away, but he couldn't. It just kept following him. He opened his eyes, and was blinded. A shining yellow light was bathing his body. The invisibility cloak had fallen off Sirius while he was sleeping.  
  
He tried to focus on the thing coming towards him, but the noise was too loud. Then he realized. The Hogwarts Express. Sirius rolled off the tracks, and fell. He hit the hill hard, and rolled all the way down. He thought he heard something snap. When Sirius stopped rolling, he got to his feet and threw up. "Disgusting." He muttered.  
  
He reached for his broomstick, and felt something poke him. "Ow! Stupid thing," he muttered, pulling it out. "Oh, no. Oh no, no, no!" he breathed, looking at the sharp thing.  
  
It was one end of his broomstick. The other end was poking him in the ribs, through his school uniform. He pulled it out, and sat down. Right where he had been sick.  
  
"ARGH!" he screamed, his temper tested to it's limit. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his tiny trunk. He got his wand out and expanded it to its normal size. He pulled out some muggle clothing, a Christmas present from Peter, and got changed.  
  
Then he realized. He didn't have his invisibility cloak. So he walked all the way up the hill, tripping up lots. He soon found out the cause. His swollen eye was mucking with his eyesight. When he finally got to the top of the hill, he realized he didn't know how to get up.  
  
He thought up a brilliant idea. "Wingadium Leviosar!" He cried, pointing the wand at himself. He flew up to the train tracks, and had a little trouble landing. Then he threw up again, over the side of the tracks.  
  
Sirius was beginning to regret eating dinner.  
  
He walked back to the place where he had been sleeping, and saw the cloak was laying on the ground. He rolled his eyes, pointed the wand at it and said "Accio Cloak." It zoomed up to Sirius, who caught it.  
  
He started walking along the tracks. It took him 3 hours to get to Platform 9 ¾'s and he had never been more relieved to see it. He walked out of the barrier, to the noisy, dirty, muggle train station. Then he realized, he had no idea where Andromeda lived.  
  
He walked out of Kings Cross Station, and found a phonebook. He looked up Tonks.  
  
He finally found "Tonks -T and A - Phone Number (09) 4040377 - 34 Cameron St."  
  
He looked at the phone, and dialled the number.  
  
"Hello?" answered a female voice.  
  
"HELLO" Sirius yelled into the receiver, "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
Muggles were starting to give him odd looks.  
  
"Yes, I can. Please don't yell." The voice replied.  
  
"Andromeda, is that you? It's Sirius." Said Sirius, in a quieter voice.  
  
"Sirius??? Can you use a phone?" Andromeda said, amazed.  
  
"Muggle Studies." Explained Sirius. "Can you come pick me up? I'm at the payphone at," he looked at the street name, "Northland street."  
  
"Sure!" Andromeda quickly agreed. "What did you use for money, for the phone?"  
  
"I just used some wizards money. It was a tight fit, but you just have to really jam it in." Sirius told her.  
  
"Ok Sirius, I'll pick you up now. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
The phone went dead, and Sirius put it back on the cradle, and waited for Andromeda. In 5 minutes she turned up, in a black car.  
  
"Hi, Sirius!" she called out the open window.  
  
"Hey," he said, walking over to the car, opening the door, and getting in.  
  
He was about to explain what he had done, but Andromeda quickly cut him off. "At home," she said. "I want you to meet someone."  
  
They turned into Cameron Street, and pulled up outside a lovely white 2 story house.  
  
"Sirius," she said, getting out of the car, "This is home." 


	3. James

I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters.  
This is a story, with a verse/chorus added in.  
It is a story though.  
  
The song is 'Behind Blue Eyes', by Limp Bizkit.  
I don't own this song, or pretend I do!  
  
If this sounds out of character, it probably is.  
  
I would like to thank Andi, for reviewing this story and being such a cool  
friend. Thanks!  
Go read all cute2boot 's story, coz they kick ass.  
And review too!  
  
Behind Blue Eyes - Songfic.  
Chapter Three  
James  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
James was sitting opposite Dumbledore in his office. He was shit nervous.  
  
This was the end of it for the Marauders, he thought, twisting his hands. He was thinking how he could talk his way out of it, when McGonagall came running in.  
  
"He's not there! No one can find him!"  
  
James swore under his breath, as his stomach lurched.  
  
Dumbledore frowned deeply. "Panic, doubtless. Get Argus to search. He couldn't have gone far. James, kindly go to the hospital wing. And don't tell anyone, unless they need to know. I'll deal with you later."  
  
James left. Limping along to the hospital wing, he cursed Sirius. The pain got worse every step he took, so when he finally reached the hospital wing, he was in a right temper.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was waiting for him. After giving him a telling off, she made him drink some foul, silver coloured drink, she bandaged his leg, told him to come back tomorrow and sent him on his way.  
  
James went straight to the Gryffindor tower, taking all the short cuts he knew. He came to the Fat Lady, told her the password, (liquor chocolate) and collapsed into a chair in front of the fire. He pulled his feet onto the seat, and buried his face into his hands. It was all he could do not to cry.  
  
"James?" said a girl's voice.  
  
"What?" he said wearily.  
  
"Are you ok?" the voice asked.  
  
James realized. It was Lily.  
  
"I'm fine!" he said, storming up the stairs to his dorm. He kicked the door open, fully expecting to see Sirius grinning at him.  
  
There was no Sirius; there was no one in the dorm. Sirius's trunk was gone, as was all his photos from his bedside drawer, and all his junk on the floor.  
  
James walked over to his trunk and opened it. After searching through it, he realized. There was no invisibility cloak.  
  
Sirius had gone for good.  
  
James looked at his trunk blankly. Tears started rolling down his face, and he sat down on the bed. He didn't know how long he had been there, where he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, startled, and turned around. It was Lily.  
  
"I really don't need this now, Evans." He informed her, his voice breaking.  
  
"I know James, I know." She said softly, sitting down next to him. "Peter said Sirius had gone missing."  
  
James nodded. "He hates me!"  
  
"Don't say that, James! " Lily said, hesitating, then wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"He's gone forever! He's never coming back!" James continued.  
  
Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out some tissues. "Here, James" she offered them to him.  
  
He took the box, and removed his glasses. He used the tissues to wipe his blood shot eyes, and blow his nose.  
  
"Guess I look pretty pathetic, huh?" he said, his voice hoarse.  
  
Lily smiled at him. "Not that bad."  
  
James turned to look at her. With his glasses off, Lily had to admit, he was hot!  
  
"Wow!" she said, amazed.  
  
"What?" James said, confused.  
  
"Nothing!" she said, standing up, and pulling James to his feet. "Come on!" she urged, leading him into the bathroom. "Wash your face."  
  
"What are you? My mum?" James muttered, obliging.  
  
Lily grinned and said nothing.  
  
When he was done, they walked back into the dorm.  
  
James lay down on his bed.  
  
Ellen ran into the dorm, frantic. "James, what happened to Si?"  
  
"What?" he said stupidly, sitting up.  
  
"Peter told me. I know he's missing." Ellen explained. "Hi Lils!" she greeted the redhead sitting on the end of James's bed. "Are you ok, James?" she said, looking closer at James. "You look-" she stopped when she saw Lily's glare, "really tired."  
  
James lay back down. "I was crying, yes." He said glumly, staring at the ceiling.  
  
James stood up. Ellen walked over to him and hugged him. He started crying again.  
  
"Hey, I bet you anything Si will turn up tomorrow, with his puppy dog look." Ellen said, getting a chuckle out of James.  
  
McGonagall walked into the dorm. "James." she started, but trailed off, when she saw Lily and Ellen.  
  
"They know, Professor." James said, his face in Ellen's shoulder.  
  
"Allright Potter. I'm going to over to overlook this once." She said, not unkindly.  
  
"Thanks." Was the muffled reply.  
  
"James. we can't find Sirius anywhere in the castle, or on the grounds." she got no reply, so she continued, "and he isn't in Hogsmede. and he isn't on the Knight Bus."  
  
Still no reply.  
  
There was silence, and then suddenly, James pulled away from Ellen, and said to McGonagall, "He wanted him DEAD. HE WAS LAUGHING! HE WANTED TO KILL SOMEONE!"  
  
"Mr Potter, I suggest you come with me." James grabbed his glasses and left with McGonagall.  
  
Lily and Ellen started to leave, but Ellen saw James's trunk was still open. "I'd better go shut it," she said to Lily, who looked on the verge of tears.  
  
So Ellen walked over to the trunk, and went to close it, but she saw a picture on the pile of clothing. It was of a huge, Grim-like, black dog, and standing next to it was a black stag, with antlers. Ellen, always the curious person, flipped it over.  
  
*Padfoot and Prongs* it read. Ellen shrugged and put in back into the trunk, and shut the lid.  
  
"Come on, Lils," Ellen said, leading the way back down to the common room.  
  
They came across Peter on the stone staircase. "Is James ok?" was the first thing he said.  
  
Ellen considered her answers. "He's been better." She said hesitantly.  
  
Peter frowned, and continued up the spiral staircase, expecting James to be there. But he wasn't. He was alone. Again.  
  
Ellen and Lily were at the bottom of the staircase. "No one's looking. Now." Ellen whispered, and they emerged from the staircase, walking quickly over to the girls' staircase. Thankfully, all their dorm mates were out.  
  
Lily flopped down on her bed, and lay facedown, much like James.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ellen," she sobbed, "Sirius was your boyfriend, and here I am, crying!"  
  
"That's ok, Lily!" Ellen reassured her, sitting next to her. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
  
"It's just so scary, seeing James so. vulnerable." Lily explained, walking o the bathroom, and washing her face.  
  
When she got back, Ellen was lying on her bed, in her pyjamas, looking at the ceiling. "Feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just needed to get it all out."  
  
"There wasn't much to get out," Ellen observed dryly.  
  
Lily nodded absently. "I just wonder. if it's my fault he feeling this bad in the first place."  
  
Ellen frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Everyone knows he likes me, but all I've been is mean. was that right?"  
  
"Lils, who knows what would have happened if you done something differently. Ok? No one can tell... and you were really nice to him tonight.  
  
"I just felt so bad. and he is quite cute." Lily said, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes again. "Goodnight, Ellen."  
  
"Goodnight, Lily" Ellen replied. 


	4. Sirius

I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters.  
This is a story, with a verse/chorus added in.  
It is a story though.  
  
The song is 'Behind Blue Eyes', by Limp Bizkit. (Originally done by the  
Who)  
I don't own this song, or pretend I do!  
  
If this sounds out of character, it probably is.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Me. Behind Blue Eyes IS a song written by Pete Townshend, of the Who, but  
Limp Bizkit recently covered it. sorry to anyone I may have offended. I  
should put that in my disclaimer.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed my stories. *feels special*  
  
I know you've been waiting. So here it is.  
  
Behind Blue Eyes - Songfic.  
Chapter Four  
Sirius  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
  
Sirius was sitting on a comfy leather lounge, nicely warmed up by the sun, streaming in through the open window. Andromeda had just disappeared upstairs, muttering about some sort of kit. Ted was talking to him.  
  
Come on, Si, pull yourself together, man! Sirius said to himself.  
  
"Sorry, what was that?" he politely asked Andromeda's husband.  
  
"I was just saying, is your face ok? Did you get into a fight?"  
  
"Oh. no. I just had tripped up." Sirius said, slowly. But I should have gotten in a fight. no, I ran away, like the coward I am.. Maybe I should have gone in Slytherin.  
  
"Ok. Well, don't worry. Andro is a top healer!" Ted looked proud of the fact.  
  
Sirius attempted a smile, but changed his mind when his face started burning.  
  
"Ah, Sirius!" Andromeda came bouncing down the stairs, holding a red kit. "This," she said, showing it to him, "is a healers kit!" she too, looked proud of the fact.  
  
"Ok then." Sirius replied uncertainly  
  
"Brace yourself for pain, little cousin," she told him.  
  
She pulled out her wand and lightly tapped his bruised, swollen, nearly closed eye. It felt like something was pouring out of the wand, like a healing balm.  
  
The pain subsided quickly.  
  
"Thanks!" Sirius said as she continued healing him.  
  
When Andromeda finished, she stepped back to look at the finished product. "Ah, lovely!" she said happily.  
  
"Yeah, I know I'm lovely," Sirius said cheekily.  
  
"Do you have a trunk, Si?" Andromeda asked, ignoring the 'lovely' remark.  
  
He gave the tiny thing to her. She tapped on it, to bring it to it's normal size.  
  
"I could have done that, you know." Sirius said, raising his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Hmmm. I don't think you should do anymore magic, Sirius," she said seriously. "Now, tell me, why did you go?"  
  
Sirius's gaze shifted around the room, guiltily. He noticed Ted had gone. He heard some noises in the kitchen; maybe that's where Ted was.  
  
Sirius didn't have any other plan, so he told Andromeda. He included his and James's history with Snape, so it wouldn't sound that bad. Andromeda didn't make a noise, all the way through.  
  
"I'm going to contact Hogwarts, Sirius." She told him.  
  
"No, please don't! He'll force me to come back to school, and I can't face." he trailed off.  
  
He couldn't face James, Ellen, Remus, and Peter, even Lily. He couldn't face himself. Maybe he deserved all the punishment he got. If he got expelled, it was his own fault. "Contact them."  
  
Andromeda went into another room. After 5 minutes, she came out, holding a deep, blue bowl. "Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you, Sirius," she said seriously.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "So. He isn't here," he bluffed, knowing what was in the bowl. Andromeda knew it too.  
  
"Look in the bowl, Sirius," she said gently, setting it down on the table in front of him.  
  
Sirius grudingly obliged. Instead of the bowl reflecting his face, it showed another. Professor Dumbledores.  
  
"Good afternoon, Sirius." Dumbledore said cordially  
  
"Hi." Sirius mumbled  
  
"Your friend, a certain James Potter is most worried about you," the older man infomed him.  
  
Sirius exploded, "No he isn't! He hates me! I know he does! Your making this all up, so i'll go back to Hogwarts, and you won't have to worry about me being on the loose!"  
  
"I assure you, Sirius, I don't worry about you being on 'the loose'. Just help your cousin around the house, and come back to Hogwarts when you are ready. Preferably sooner rather than later. We don't want you missing out on a education, do we? "Normally, we wouldn't do this, and insist you come back to Hogwarts straight away... but, times are changing. Maybe all you need is a holiday."  
  
"Oh... ok!" Sirius agreed.  
  
"Remember, your friends miss you already. Goodbye."  
  
And then the face was gone, leaving Sirius to stare at his newly healed face. He shook his head, and straightened up.  
  
Thanks to Silice-Black for reviewing 3 times! YAY! Oh and read of of cute2boot 's storys and espically read 'Hopelessy Devoted' coz we did a collabration! 


	5. James

I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters.  
This is a story, with a verse/chorus added in.  
It is a story though.  
  
The song is 'Behind Blue Eyes', by Limp Bizkit. (Originally done by the  
Who)  
I don't own this song, or pretend I do!  
  
This chapter is gonna have shit spelling, eg, coz i have no spell check. My  
word stopped working... :(  
  
If this sounds out of character, it probably is.  
  
Um... this chappie and Sirius's are gonna overlap... you'll see what I mean  
when you read the next one...  
  
Thanks to Silice-Black, who has reviewed every single chappie of mine, this  
chapter is for you. :)  
  
I know you've been waiting. So here it is.  
  
Behind Blue Eyes - Songfic.  
Chapter Five  
James  
  
No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you...  
  
The next day at Hogwarts, was one of the worst for James. The call, "Hey, Potter, did you boyfriend get expelled huh?", or "You and Black have a wittle fighty?" followed James everywhere. Mainly by Slytherins.  
  
After James started hexing everyone who even said Sirius's name, they calls stopped.  
  
After dinner, James holed up in the common room, in his favourite armchair by the fire. Someone snuck up behind him, and cried in his ear, "BOO!"  
  
"What?" he yelped twisting in his chair.  
  
"Just me!" Lily said innocently, "I was just trying to cheer you up!" she said, as she took a seat next to him. "Rough day huh?" she asked, looking sideways at him.  
  
"Yeah, it kinda is when your best friend tells your enemy about your other best friend, and he goes and runs off, nearly dying, so of course you've GOT to save him, nearly dying yourself, to no thanks, and then your other best friend HAS to go running off!" James said quickly.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I suppose. Never happened to me." Someone called out her name, and she stood, flashed a grin at James and left.  
  
That was 3 weeks ago. The scandal had died down about Sirius, but not everyone forgot him.  
  
Then that was when Remus had his great idea. Why not firecall him? The obvious choice was Ted and Andromeda's house, as everyone knew Sirius was there favourite. With good reason too.  
  
Unfortunantly, they had to dungbomb the place, as there were people not excatly quick to leave. They even had a gameplan, Ellen would talk to Sirius first, to convince him James and Remus didn't hate him, then James and Remus would convince Sirius he was still there friend, then, make him come back to Hogwarts. Their plan was foolproof.  
  
After there talk with Sirius, they thought they did pretty well, convincing him to come back to Hogwarts, arranging a time of 2:30am at the Astronomy tower.  
  
Everyone thought Sirius was coming back, courtesy of a 4th year coming down the stairs and seeing Sirius's face in the fire. However, when he didn't turn up by 12:00pm, they all gave up hope and went to bed. Including the Marauders, Ellen and Lily.  
  
They lay awake in bed, waiting for 2:15. When the time finally came, they snuck down to the common room, and raced to get to the Astronomy tower. When they got there at 2:30am, Sirius was waiting for them, at the top.  
  
"Listen, James and Ellen!" he called down. Sirius sang a song, 'Behind Blue Eyes'. When he ws down he yelled, "I want you to sing that at my funeral!"  
  
As soon as James heard those words, he began sprinting up the tower. The others followed him.  
  
Sirius waited until they reached the top, then fell backwards off the tower. They all heard his body hit the ground with a dull thud.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" James screamed, throwing himself to the railings, and reaching over. Someone's hand yanked the back of his robes, and he was on his back, looking at the starry sky.  
  
He heard someone screaming, and shouts, and footsteps on metal. James got to his feet, and looked around. Teachers were surrounding Sirius's body, so he couldn't get a good look, and students were standing around. Some girls were crying. Why cry? James thought to himself. Sirius is obviously fine! No one can hurt him!  
  
He stumbled forward to the railings, and leant over, to try see his best friends body, when Professor McGonagall was standing beside him. She was talking, but James didn't seem to understand her. As long as he could see Sirius's body, he would be fine.  
  
Suddenly, he as at the bottom of the tower, and being led through the Archway. He turned to see Sirius's body, as all the pupils had left by then. Sirius himself was being lifted onto Dumbledore's shoulder. Why? James wanted to ask. He's fine. Why do people have to keep coddling him? He can obviously walk! Why is Dumbledore carrying him?  
  
James never got to ask those questions. He was in the Hospital Wing, and Lily gave him a piece of paper, and a cloak. James looked at both numbly, until he realized, his invisibilty cloak! he set it on the table next to hm, and read the note, but with him in shock, it didn't quite get though until he read it later. He putthat on the table with his cloak.  
  
Someone helped him into bed, and Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion that made him sleep instantly.  
  
When James woke, Sirius was lying on the bed next to him. James got out of bed, and walked over to him. "Sirius! My brother! Wake up!!! Why did you leave? Wake up!!!!!" he sobbed, throwing himself over Sirius's lifeless body.  
  
James attended Sirius's funeral the next day. It was a bright blue sky, the sun shining, and a gentle breeze.  
  
As requested, James and Ellen sang 'Behind Blue Eyes.' many people made speeches, and many them were funny, just as Sirius's would have wanted.  
  
Sirius's body was placed in the Potter's graveyard, at the back of their Godric's Hollow home. When everyone had left, James sat beside Sirius, and said his goodbye.  
  
"Sirius, I didn't get to say goodbye to you yesterday, so i'll say it now. I know why you asked for the rose and dove, and my brother-"  
  
James broke off and walked the the gate of the graveyard. "That, my brother, is to show the world you died for love." 


	6. Sirius

I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters.  
This is a story, with a verse/chorus added in.  
It is a story though.  
  
The song is 'Behind Blue Eyes', by Limp Bizkit. (Originally done by the  
Who)  
I don't own this song, or pretend I do!  
  
This chapter is gonna have shit spelling, eg, coz i have no spell check. My  
word stopped working... :(  
  
If this sounds out of character, it probably is.  
  
This chapter, and James's last one are basically the same, sorry... except  
the points of view... so this is gonna be like reading the last one :(  
  
If anyone has any idea when Sirius was born, could they please emial me, or  
put it in a review.  
  
Behind Blue Eyes - Songfic.  
Chapter Six  
Sirius  
  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
Like I do  
And I blame you  
  
"Sirius! Come down for dinner!" Ted yelled, "I've told you at least five times now!"  
  
Sirius put down the book he was reading, '1000 ways to Curse your Enemy' by Andi Lane, his latest present from James. And probably my last, he thought glumly, as he walked downstairs for dinner.  
  
Things weren't so good for Sirius. In the 3 weeks he had been at Ted and Andromeda's house, he had gotten more depressed, cut off from everyone.  
  
"Sirius. Finally." Ted pretended to be angry, but the broad grin on his face gave him away.  
  
"Where's Andro?" Sirius asked, helping himself to the pineapple salad, and chicken sandwich.  
  
"Got called into work. An emergency. I'll have to go to work, as well, after dinner. You'll be ok by yourself?" Ted replied.  
  
"Sure."  
  
So Ted went to work, and Sirius watched TV for a few hours. He was just starting to think of sleep, when Ellen's face popped into the fireplace. "Si!" she shrieked, relieved he appeared to be alone.  
  
"Ellen!" cried Sirus, and ran over. "How are you? How are the guys?"  
  
"I'm good, and so are they..." she trailed off, her eyes filling with tears, "Please come back. We miss you!"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "James hates me, Remus hates me, even Peter hates me! I just can't face them again." He thought. "I bet everyone knows about this..."  
  
Ellen shrugged. "That's all everyone talked about, until James started hexing everyone that talked about you in the wrong way. He didn't mention your name for a day, now your all he talks about. He's not angry, just confused. We all are. James truly misses you."  
  
"I can't! I cannot subject myself to their anger. I won't last a day at Hogwarts... I can barely live with myself."  
  
Ellen paled considerably. "NO! Si, don't even think about it. Don't you dare!" she burst into tears.  
  
Pop! she left. Pop. James's serious face was there.  
  
"Hey." he said simply, his hazel eyes meeting Sirius's blue ones.  
  
Sirius swallowed. "Hello." he said shyly.  
  
There was an awkward silence, until James said, "I miss you. Come back to Hogwarts, brother."  
  
Sirius's eyes filled with tears. "James, please don't ask me... Remus hates me... I know he does, i betrayed his trust, to get someone killed."  
  
James sighed deeply. "Snape is fine. Maybe that a bad thing?" he suggested, a tiny smile breaking out on his face. He glanced behind him. "Remus wants to talk to you."  
  
Pop! James vanished Pop! Remus's tired face was smiling at him. "Sirius. Have you slept at all this week?" he asked him, worry showing in his amber eyes.  
  
"No. Yes. Maybe. You're talking to me! Are you angry?" Sirius exclaimed  
  
"I was." A pause. "We all want you back, Sirius. Stop feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
"Is that an order, Sir?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. It is." Remus replied with a straight face.  
  
They both started laughing at the same time.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Sirius chuckled.  
  
Pop! Remus disappeared. Pop! James appeared.  
  
"So. When are you coming?" James asked eagerly.  
  
"Tomorrow, 2:30am, Astronony tower. Tell Dumbledore to have something waiting for me at 8:00pm." Sirius had been thinking.  
  
James clicked. "You not meaning to stay, are you?"  
  
Sirius smiled mysteriously. "Maybe. Maybe not."  
  
"Crap! Someone's coming. Bye Si!"  
  
Pop! James left. Pop! Ellen came back.  
  
"Bye Si! See ya tomorrow!"  
  
Sirius backed up from the fireplace. He needed to think.And write a few notes. So he retreated to his room, and and packed James's invisibility cloak, and his Gringotts key into his backpack.  
  
Afetr writing a few notes, he put all but one in his pack.  
  
Sirius got ready for bed. However, sleeping was harder than he thought. He was up all noight thining. When he finally did get to sleep, it was 5 in the morning.  
  
He awoke at 6pm. He learnt this by glancing at the Grandad Clock in the corner.  
  
He got dressed and prepared himself. Picking up his bag, he strolled downstairs. There was a note on the table for him.  
  
Sirius, please heat up some soup, it's in the fridge.I'll be back about 9, and Ted will be back sometime later. So vague! Love, Andro. P.s. Please do the dishes :P  
  
Sirius picked up the note and put down his own. He stuck Andromeda's note in his pocket. After fixing himself a meal, and cleaning up, he looked at the clock. It was 7:30pm. After adding a P.s to his own note, he left, taking his bag.  
  
Sirius walked to the fence. After glancing at the house, he waved a cab down.  
  
When the cab reached Kings Cross Station, it was 7:55pm. He paid the driver, and got out.  
  
He walked through the crowds to the barrier. Looking around him, he quickly walked through. he emerged on a deserted Platform 9 3/4. There was a horseless carriage waitng for him. He climbed in it. Sirius glanced at the Platform, as the carriage started moving forward.  
  
4 hours later, the carriage arrived at Hogwarts. Sirius climbed down, and headed for the Astronomy tower. At 2:15 he was waiting up the top.  
  
He placed the bag down. He paced the small area, waiting, and thinking.  
  
Finally, James, Ellen, Remus, Peter and Lily were at the bottom.  
  
"Listen, James and Ellen!" he called down. Sirius sang a song, 'Behind Blue Eyes'. When he was done he yelled, "I want you to sing that at my funeral!"  
  
At these words, James charged up the stairs, the other 4 behind him.  
  
Sirius seated himself on the top railing, and waited for them to reach the top. When they did, he fell backwards, whispering.  
  
There was a thud as he hit the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" James screamed, hurtling at the railings after Sirius.  
  
"James! Get back!" yelled Ellen, pulling him back by his robes.  
  
"Get Dumbledore!" Lily called, and Remus and Peter started racing the stairs. Dumbledore suddenly appeared by Sirius.  
  
So were most of the school.  
  
James pulled himself off the ground, tears flowing freely. "SIRIUS!" he howled, "NOOOOOOOO!" his voice broke, and he fell to his knees, sobbing.  
  
There was a circle of teachers surronding Sirius's body. James got up, and leant over the ralis, desperate to see Sirius.  
  
"GET TO BED!" Dumbledore yelled. Most of the students left. Some heartbroken girls were left.  
  
Professor Flitwick led them away.  
  
Professor McGonagall was at the top of the tower with the 5 teens. "Come, now, all of you," she said, not unkindly. "I think it's best of you spent the night at the hospital wing."  
  
James was still leaning over the rails, shaking. Ellen and Remus supported him, as the group made their way down the tower. When they reached the bottom, James looked back, to see Sirius being lifted onto Dumbledores back. His body was limp and lifeless. Other teachers were using vanishing spells on the blood.  
  
James, Ellen, Remus, Peter and Lily were shown into the hospital wing. Lily showed the others the bag she found at the top. Shepassed everyone a note, and gave James his Invisibility cloak.  
  
They each read their note, and understood Sirius a little bit more. Madam pomfrey came in, and gave each of them a dreamless sleep potion.  
  
Sirius was carried in, and put in the bed next to James's. James was the first to wake, and see Sirius.  
  
When James woke, Sirius was lying on the bed next to him. James got out of bed, and walked over to him. "Sirius! My brother! Wake up!!! Why did you leave us? Wake up!!!" James cried, and lay over Sirius's dead body, bawling his eyes out.  
  
Dumbledore strode in, and saw James. he left him in peace, and carried on his way to Madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
The funeral was to be held the next day. Sirius was buried in James's family's graveyard. It was a quiet affair, only close friends, family and teachers attending.  
  
James and Ellen sung 'Behind Blue Eyes' for Sirius.  
  
Everyone said a speech, and many were funny, with a tinge of sadness. Many people cried, but bravely continued.  
  
Sirius was buried by James's grandfather. They counted Sirius as one of the family.  
  
On his gravestone read.  
  
"Here lies Sirius Lance Black. 'Padfoot' A rebellious son, wonderful brother, loving boyfriend, and undying friend. A red rose and a white dove are placed on his gravestone, to show the wrold  
he died for  
love."  
  
Rest in peace, Padfoot. 


End file.
